Harry Potter and the rise of the Shadows
by Yggdrasil299
Summary: Harry Potter and his twin Luke Potter were attacked by the Dark Lord. Lily and James are still alive. Abused Harry. Wrong BWL! ABANDONED! IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT THIS STORY, CONTACT ME!
1. TheBoyWhoLived, Diagon AlleyThe Past

_I know another new story...but this one has gotten to me._

* * *

><p>Summery: Harry Potter and his twin Luke Potter were attacked by the Dark Lord. Lily and James are still alive. Abused Harry. Wrong BWL!<p>

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: Nope! Don't own Harry Potter! Nope, Nope, Nope!<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Proloug: The-Boy-Who-Lived<span>**

* * *

><p><em>Halloween 1981<em>

* * *

><p><span>|||Voldies POV:|||<span>

* * *

><p>Here I stood ready to face the one person predicted to be my ending. Wormtail was so free to betray his friends to me, so I would spar his insignificant life. I could taste Dumbledores magic all around the place and an underlying presence of anothers magic inside that hous. I believe it would be the one with the power to 'vanquish' me.<p>

* * *

><p>As I was already in front of their door they finally noticed the fallen wards. Through a window I could see a man and woman with two kids on the womans arms.<p>

I opened the door causing the happy family to start. James Potter started to shout towards his wife.

"Lily! Take Luke and Harry! I will stop him!" at this I had to sneer. Potter stopping me! God, delusional much. But no matter I simply stunned him as I walked up the stairs towards the magical signature of Lily Potter, the mudblood and her two sons.

* * *

><p>As I entered the boys Lily just placed them down in each krip trying to stand in front. I remembered that I promised Severus that I would save the filthy mudblood if I could. I hope I couldn't.<p>

"Stand aside." came my icy voice.

"No! Not the boys...! Take me!" she shouted brokenly.

"Stand aside you silly girl!" it really angered me when she didn't. As she made to plead for the live of her sons again I simply stunned her too and made my way over to the now awake babys. Twins to be exact. Even through they don't look alike each other or react the same while the one with more brown hair started crying, bawling his brown eyes out. The blackhaired one with such beautiful Avada Kedavra coloured eyes stared at me. I could sense more magic from the green eyes child. So I raised my wand and said the two fateful words "Avada Kedavra" a jet of green lunged towards the green eyed child and than I saw a shield form with black wings. My killing curse reflecting towards me vaporing my body leaving me just a simple wandering spirit. I couldn't believe it. A child reflected the killing curse. The last I saw was a serpentshaped scar above the boys heart and a lighting bolt shaped on the others forhead.

* * *

><p><span>|||Normal POV:|||<span>

* * *

><p>A few minutes after Voldemort ceased to exist bodily. Albus Dumbledore made his way towards the Potter house finding James unconcious he ennervated him and after a while Lily. Seeing the lighting bolt scar on the bigger twins forehead he declared that Luke Potter is the boy-who-lived.<p>

* * *

><p>James and Lily were overjoyed to hear their child would be the chosen one. They already forgot a small black haired child was their own. And thought what to do with Harry when he was declared a squib by Dumbledore.<p>

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

_Chapter One_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Diagon Alley &amp; The past<span>**

* * *

><p>Harry looked on from a dirty window in the attic that became his prison towards his little brother. Everytime he saw the smiles on everyones face he got more furious. They abandoned him after Dumbledore declared he was a squib and even through the early shining through of magic didn't make the theory more grounded, he was even punished for it! What could he do when it came so easy.<p>

Feeling his magic always lying around him protectiv. But he couldn't control it just yet. There were still the beatings that James bestowed upon him. Yes Harry couldn't see them as family anymore.

The house elfs weren't really helpful either. They would say nasty things about Harry and so on. Spit on his face when he practically begged for something to eat!

But that was okay. He had someone to support him, to teach him. The shadows would always shape and shifted so he learned how to care for himself early on. They brought him books on how he was supposed to act and even a companion, a little snake who teached Harry even more. He could understand snakes, he also heard that it was a dark ability to have because the Dark Lord and Salazar Slytherin were parselmouths as well. But Harry didn't care his companions explained who these persons were and Harry felt only respect for both wizards. He also knew that his Hogwarts letter was due and it would be without fail delivered to him.

* * *

><p>Here it was clearly stating him as a new student at Hogwarts and there was even especially written by McGonagall that she and Dumbledore wish for Harry to attend. His parents hadn't any choice but they left him to his shopping after giving him enough for school supplies.<p>

In the petshop he made immediatly for the snakes. Already feeling his familiar pulling him ad what he saw pleased him to no end. His familiar was an ink black cobra with long blood red syring like fangs. Eyes the most beautifuls blue he ever saw. A strom above the sea could be reflected in these captivating decided robes would be first on his list. So he walked towards Madam Malkin around the flock that builded around James, Lily and Luke.

He got immediatly set up and then with his new robes he did the rest of shopping he saw Luke and his parents stalking out of Ollivanders the last on his list proud shouting of his mouth that he got the brother wand of You-Know-Who. Harry didn't believe it.

* * *

><p>When he was inside Ollivanders he could already hear the magic around him sing and his wand was waiting for him. There was also another costumer. A young man with a purple turban. Harry was slightly curious about it but didn't ask.<p>

"Welcome" Ollivander greeted slightly unnerved by the young boys eyes as they shone with a curiosity not many had.

"Good afternoon, Ollivander." Harry said, slightly inclining his head towards the old wandmaker.

"Ah, yes I wondered when you would come. Young Harry Potter. Even through I must admit I thought you would be with your family?"

"I don't have family." was all Ollivander got from young Harry. The turban man through looked curious.

"Are you searching something?"

"My wand." Harry told him flatout and moved towards the stucked up stuctures of wands feeling the pull of his wand guiding him. Soon Harry came to the very back to a dark corner when he felt his wand.

And so with the boxed wand in hand Harry went back to the front. He handed the wand box towards Ollivander whose eyes widened comically as he saw which wand has chosen young Harry Potter. Just to make sure he was given the wand and told to swing it so Harry did and the wand threw a black fire in front of it.

"To have been chosen by this wand...it was thought to be impossible." Ollivander stared at wide questioning eyes and answered the unspoken one. "This wand was made by a hidden founder of the castle. In place of the wood it was made out of a basillisk fang, venoum removed, the core trough is more than curious as it is a combination of a shadow-phoenix feather, a heartstring of Thestral and the eye of an unicorn. I would say Mr. Potter that you have gotten the most powerful wands that I have. And the most contradicting one..." trailed Ollivander off.

Harry just nodded and asked what he had to pay, which was nothing at all. Thus Harry turned around after bidding goodbye to Ollivander and moved to the Leaky Cauldron to floo into Potter Manor.

* * *

><p><span>|||Voldies POV:|||<span>

* * *

><p>I saw as my defeater just walked into the Ollivanders where I am. As he got his wand I couldn't believe it...Harry Potter got the only wand made by the one who build Hogwarts.<p>

He doesn't seem to feel me or is just ignoring me. His comment about his family left me most intriguid.

As I was by Harry Potter, an enigma from my view. A person of proudness but cold as ice...

My eyes followed the lithe form of Potter as he left completly ignoring my existence. I left a few minutes afterwards towards Gringotts. The Philosophers stone is said to be there and I am willing to attempt to rob it.

* * *

><p><em>Liked it?<em>

_I loved to write it...please leave reviews if I should continue._


	2. Train ride & The sorting

_Hey guys!_

_Sorry it took so long and thank you all for reviewing! With every ten reviews I will personally thank you lot._

_I got a big smile on my face when I had read them._

_Disclaimer: Still not owning..._

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

* * *

><p>Train ride &amp; The Sorting<p>

* * *

><p>The robber who they weren't able to catch was the most important news this morning. September 1st, the start of Hogwarts. I was already on the train as my 'family' said goodbye to each other. I sneered in disgust. What a spoiled brat Luke had become. He stubs his toe and immediatly Lily and James left everything to run to their little Gryffindor boy. I looked away from the window towards the door as it opened revealing a blond with delicate features and mercury eyes.<p>

"Do you mind if I sit here?" the tone neutral Harry allowed it to happen he already knew the boy was a Malfoy.

* * *

><p>The blond sat down opposite of Harry surveying him as Harry did him. He seemed to be deemed worthy.<p>

"By the way my name is Draco, Draco Malfoy." Draco hold out his hand only wavering slightly as Harry scrutinized said hand before taking it.

"Harry Potter, pleasure...Draco?" Draco's eyes widened at the mention of Potter but there was only wonder.

"I wasn't aware of other Potters my age besides Luke..."

* * *

><p>|||Draco's POV:|||<p>

* * *

><p>My eyes widened at the mention of the Potter family name. There shouldn't be anyone else but <em>'The-boy-who-lived'<em>.

"I wasn't aware of other Potters my age besides Luke..." I found myself inquiring. I was curious, how come there was another Potter one that most never heard from.

I saw Harry frowning slightly a dull look entering his eyes before he responded in a cold, emotionless voice.

"My _'family'_ saw me as the shame of the Potter family after Dumbledore just like that declared me a squib."

My eyes widened again. It would explain why he was never heard from but from what he could tell Harry was the more intelligent one, more capable, more ambitiousness...how he knew? Let's say it was a gut feeling.

* * *

><p>"How do you know...?" At this Harry's face lit up. Green eyes dancing a devious dance.<p>

"I have eidetic memory. Meaning I can remember even up to my birth completly clear." he ended with a chuckle.

I decided to not delve deeper into this matter but I think I am gonna befriend Harry instead of his bloody ponce of a brother. Not that his parents would have allowed that.

Then I noticed the cobra across Harry's shoulder. Napping. My look must have given me away because Harry introduced me to the cobra.

"Draco, this is my familiar, Charon."

* * *

><p>|||Harry's POV:|||<p>

* * *

><p>Harry chuckled mentally with Charon as they saw the Malfoy heir sway a little bit away from them.<p>

As he felt the train slow down he informed Draco to get ready. They left the train towards were the giant oaf Hagrid swung his lantern. Leading down towards the lake. They got into a boat with a mudblood and a nervous boy who always lost his toad. As soon as they saw Hogwarts almost all gaped openmouthed towards Hogwarts except Harry who just greeted the castle mentally which was returned.

* * *

><p>As they waited for McGonagall to take them to the sorting the ghosts appeared. One particularly nasty looking one besides Harry who just mumbled under his breath but stopped as Harry looked at him only curiosity shining in wide innocent eyes. Even the ghost got crept out as did the rest of the first years as Harry stared at the blood smeared ghost fascinated what the ghost had to mumble. They were interrupted by McGonagall leading them up towards the Head table in the Great Hall. Most first years looked up to see the enchanted ceiling. Harry did so shortly and looked straight at the Headmaster. Dumbledore seemed to notice the intense stare he was under as he locked eyes with a very thin Harry Potter. Avada Kedavra eyes turned to him, hard as stone and cold as ice.<p>

* * *

><p>They were led towards the front were the sorting hat made a rhythmic song. One by one were they all called to be sorted. After a long wait came the letter 'P'.<p>

"Potter, Luke!"

The whole Hall falling silent before whispering madly about Luke, the-boy-who-lived. No one noticed the death glare sent Luke's way from Harry Potter besides the man with the turban. He was also one of the teachers. The hat was almost placed atop Luke's head when it shouted 'GRYFFINDOR'. Said table cheering loudly as they got the boy-who-lived but were quickly silenced as McGonagall shouted his name.

* * *

><p>"Potter, Harry!"<p>

The Hall grew silent again. Looking at Harry but remaining quit as the eleven year old made his way towards the hat. Face impassive, eyes glittering with a hidden knowledge, each step precise and showing that he could strike at moments notice. He sat down and put the hat on.

'Ah, Mr. Potter. I was wondering if I would get the pleasure of sorting you. You yourself are a riddle hidden behind mountains of pieces. The real survivor of the killing curse. But you wouldn't fight Voldemort?'

_'I was told about a prophecy...but no I have no intention on fighting him.'_

'Your shadowy companion? Yes he is always about equals. But to the matter were to place you...definitively not Gryffindor, you would scare the little blind lions...Hufflepuff is also out...now Ravenclaw or Slytherin...'

_'Slytherin. I want to be in that house.'_

'I see your respect for the founder. The maker of your wand was good friends with Salazar. If things didn't go wrong there would be a 5th house. One were only powerful wizards would be...or the darkest of the dark...well we should go on with the sorting...but come and speak to me sometimes. Would you?'

_'I cannot guarantee anything, but I will try.'_

'Thank you. Now the place where you shall be is 'SLYTHERIN'

* * *

><p>And with that Harry took the Sorting hat off his head, handed it to McGonagall and walked towards the green and silver table next to Draco. As soon as he sat McGonagall rather shakily called upon the next student.<p>

* * *

><p>|||Voldie's POV:|||<p>

* * *

><p>I saw as Dumbledore first frowned and then shuddered before quickly turning away from the mob of first years letting my gaze rest amongst them I saw Harry Potter staring down Dumbledore behind cruel and closed eyes before the first years were led towards us by McGonagall, Harry still staring at Dumbledore.<p>

* * *

><p>When the other Potter got called I saw the venomous glare sent his way by Harry. Harry himself seemed to have trouble controlling a sneer as his brother got sorted into Gryffindor.<p>

* * *

><p>By Harry's turn I really wished what they were talking about. The hat never took so long sorting a student. After fifteen minutes the hat shouted 'SLYTHERIN'. I was proud... my old house gained a powerful ally. Who seemed to have befriended himself with the Malfoy kid. A side glance to Severus I could see his shocked expression but never once crossed a hateful sneer the Head of Slytherin's face when looking towards the small and lithe stature of Harry Potter.<p>

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? <em>

_Oh, before I forget one of the reviewers came with a lot of ideas... i still am not certain but a few of them will maybe end up in the story with maybe other characters. _

_And heads up! I already have an OC in this story._

_So please leave reviews!_


	3. First days

_And back again..._

_Thanks for the reviews:_

_bleacher, Cassia4u, little-bast 2x/Yes Harry is natural with mind magic. On the other thing you have to wait/, harrymania 1978, Sayla.v, Niotpoda /sorry about that. My motherlanguage is german so it could result like that, but you could point out the parts that were very difficult to read?/, Mist potter, EXpertUS 2x /same as Niotpoda and yes Voldy is OOC because he is sane. About the POV it's the first time I wrote like that and it could change at random intervalls./_

_Disclaimer: Still not owning HP_

_Warnings: OOC Voldy, OOC Snape, Dark Harry, Horcruxes_

* * *

><p>Chapter three<p>

* * *

><p>First day<p>

* * *

><p>|||Harry's POV:|||<p>

* * *

><p>Yesterday we were led towards the dungeons where our dorm is located. I am glad I was not sorted into Gryffindor like Luke.<p>

* * *

><p>After we were told the password by our prefects, we went into our common room. I liked it in an instant. The colour themes were soft, dark and the room felt cozy. The first years were led towards the fireplace to await the welcome speech of Professor Snape. I only knew that because Draco has told me during the train ride to Hogwarts.<p>

* * *

><p>I looked up as I heard a soft swish and in view came Professor Snape. He surveyed us all before speaking with the years above us and than when the last person of the years above has gone towards their room he turned towards us to begin his speech.<p>

* * *

><p>|||Snape's POV:|||<p>

* * *

><p>The moment I entered my eyes immediatly surveyed the crowd of first year, a few of the second, third, fifth and seventh. My eyes momentary swept over Harry Potter who looked right back at me. The other students haven't noticed me yet.<p>

Therefore, I decided to walk into view and speak to the years above, as they already know what I have to say.

* * *

><p>"Welcome back to Hogwarts. As it was already said, I want you to follow the rules and do not get caught but I will warn you again that you stay away from the third floor corridor. You know what else to do? Good night."<p>

With this, I turned towards the first years. It never was fun to do it but one has to do what another has not deemed worth their time.

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Hogwarts. I am the head of house of Slytherin. You all will receive a certain book after first week from me. I will warn you ahead that Slytherin is not popular with the other houses but I wish for you to try always your best and if anything happened, you come to me. It's also tradition to check you all up the first night you are here in the Hospital wing."<p>

I finished my speech and saw a few of the first years looked queasy. My eyes zeroed in on Harry Potters green ones and I saw a calculating look in them.

* * *

><p>|||Harry's POV:|||<p>

* * *

><p>Therefore, we all get a check up. It really is as my companion who has said to call him Caligo has said. I wonder if he was a Slytherin too.<p>

* * *

><p>I see Prof. Snape looking towards me. He is probably trying to assess weather or not I am going to refuse to get a check up. I can see that behind the sour bat facade he puts on he is caring for those in his responsibility.<p>

Just to answer his unasked question, I see it as a way to become free of them sooner. Caligo said that he could only take custody after first year. I think he means he needs witnesses because he cannot say that he took already care of me without getting into to much trouble.

* * *

><p>Now we are led to the fireplace to floo-travel to the Hospital wing were Madam Pomfrey and Prof. Snape to check us up.<p>

"Harry Potter." I was called so I stood from where I was sitting and walked towards Madam Pomfrey.

* * *

><p>|||Pomfrey's POV:|||<p>

* * *

><p>I called Harry Potter next, I was wondering how another Potter escaped my notice. Then I saw him, small, bony and blank faced. He looked so malnourished I wonder how James and Lily could let that happen to another of their kids.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry looked up to me with wariness but remained steady.<p>

"If you would please sit down on the bed so that I can run a diagnostic spell first." I said with a small, friendly smile on my lips. Harry looked for a moment, then went to the bed and sat down and waited for me to run a diagnostic.

* * *

><p>What came out as result shocked me and I had to call Severus. When he came he looked at me questing and then at Harry Potter.<p>

* * *

><p>"Harry? Could you answer a few questions?" Harry looked at me again, as I asked that then he nodded.<p>

"Why are you malnourished?" The look I got is as if I said something so obvious to answer.

* * *

><p>|||Harry's POV:|||<p>

* * *

><p>"Why are you malnourished?"<p>

The question almost made me laugh but I contained it. The nurse and my Professor could not believe James and Lily did that.

"Because I wasn't allowed to eat anything." I answered truthfully.

* * *

><p>"Who didn't allow you to eat?"<p>

"James and Lily."

I notice a widening in the Professors eyes as I mentioned Lily.

* * *

><p>"And how did all you injuries occur?" asked Pomfrey very nervously<p>

"James. Luke." I answered emotionless.

* * *

><p>"Why?" Pomfrey sounded very desperate.<p>

"Because Dumbledore just like that declared me as a squib."

* * *

><p>|||Snape's POV:|||<p>

* * *

><p>I could not believe what I heard. Dumbledore just like that has declared Harry as a squib. He could not know when they were little. Moreover, I thought at least Lily would see that abusing a child is not correct. We were friends didn't she see what could result from the abuse...<p>

* * *

><p>I thought all that while I was on my way towards Dumbledore muttering the password to the stone golem climbing the stair and not bothering to knock on the door.<p>

I found Dumbledore and McGonagall already there. It seems like I was not the only one going to shout the old coots head off.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore looked uneasy but as soon as I closed the door, he looked to me and smiled his grandfatherly facade.<p>

"Ah, Severus! What can I do for you?"

* * *

><p>Minerva looked murderous towards me but I did not care.<p>

"Albus" I spat out with venom "why did you do that?" my voice was still calm but the coldness spoke of my rage.

"W-what do you mean?"

"Harry Potter." At this, Minerva's eyes widened before she nodded and turned to Dumbledore.

* * *

><p>"That was something I wanted to ask about!" Minerva said still glaring daggers at the old wizard. "How come most of the wizarding world didn't know of the other Potter child?"<p>

"I was sure he wouldn't be allowed to come to Hogwarts.," replied Dumbledore. "I mean he surely must be a weak wizard."

Now I saw almost red but kept calm as I spoke my next words.

* * *

><p>"You know that Madam Pomfrey always checks on the new first year Slytherin's...and she found out that Harry was malnourished, had a broke right arm and left feet, two of his ribs were bruised while other three were broken and he bled internally. All because you declared him a squib."<p>

* * *

><p>Minerva gasped and then turned to Dumbledore. Eyes wide with rage.<p>

"Now, now. What goes on in the Potter house hold is none of our business." spoke Albus.

I could not believe it he was saying that we should not care that a student is abused.

Therefore, I decided to give him a nasty little shock.

"I also ask Madam Pomfrey to check on the power of each child's magical core..." I trailed of I could see Dumbledore grinning surley thinking that Harry's appears as weak as he saw it.

"And Harry Potter's core is already the size of mine and Minerva's together."

With that, I turned and left a shocked Dumbledore and a surprised Minerva.

* * *

><p>|||Normal POV:|||<p>

* * *

><p>A few days after that all happened everything did almost get normal again. Draco and Harry were Top of the classes while a Muggle-born student named Hermione Granger was just after them. She was friends with Weasel and Luke.<p>

* * *

><p>She often bugged Harry to be friends with her but Harry didn't want to. He knew that she was there to supervise Luke on Orders of Dumbledore.<p>

* * *

><p>Harry also got a funny feeling that Quirrel isn't Quirrel but someone else. A clue was that when he teached in Defense in between the constant stutter was the useful information. The other clue came in form of the Homework he gave them. To research the difference between possesion and just being controlled by magic.<p>

They thought that was the same and asked Quirrel and he gave them that homework. Since then Harry concluded that Quirrel was possessed by a dark wizard. Now he just needs to know who it was.

* * *

><p>A book about the darker arts of magic already was in his lap and then he saw the deciding paragraph.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The most dark Arts is the one of possession and splitting ones soul as this calls forth an unstable mentality and is for most a very dangerous business as the ripped of souls could develop own personality traits and even attack their make and ultimately killing themselves.<em>

_Warnings:_

_The spell work and the intent must be 100% correct. If not it could cause a man to create massacre and chaos._

_To find out which objects could be a soul container or a Horcrux as they are called, one has to check the object of the dark magical signature of the wizard. To know that you just have to picture the wizard and than say the spell:_

_**Revelamini Horcrux**_

_This spell will show immediately if the object is a Horcrux from the specially chosen wizard._

* * *

><p>Harry got nervous. He remembered Voldemort trying to kill him. He was maybe trying to create a Horcrux so Harry was up slipped the book in his bag and followed Hogwarts voice to find a room where he could test the spell and check. By now from the passage, he read he could tell that Voldemort has possessed Quirrel probably trying to steal what is in the third floor corridor.<p>

* * *

><p>He reached a wall and the castle whispered what he should do. Harry didn't see the shadowy form of Quirrel following him in the Room of Requirement.<p>

Harry sat his bag down on a beautiful carved table and pulled out the book he had read moments ago.

* * *

><p>Then he pulled out his wand and said the two words, which could change his life forever.<p>

"**Revelamini Horcrux.**"

* * *

><p><em>How was it?<em>

_Hope you liked it. And yes Voldy and Harry get a little shock..._

_I thought Voldy still has his horcruxes and is like in the first HP book stealing the stone._

_About gramaical and spelling mistakes, could you please infrom me so I can look it over and write it right._

_Currently listen to: Paper Gangsta, Lady Gaga_

_Ciao!_


	4. The lessons & Quidditch

Hiya! Long time no see and now I have 20 reviews. I am happy :)

Thanks to:

**little-blast: **Sorry, but your ideas come maybe the next chapter. But keep reading, I always smile after reading your review.

**ladywatertiger:** Nope, Harry's wand is a special made one. Like I said from the mystery fith founder and Harry will for new be grey but could go dark as he already has a little interest in the darker side. I don't really know how he will react to Voldemort, maybe I will start a poll for that question.

**Kitty-on-CRACK: **Love it that you love it.

**DreamBloodTear: **I know exactly what you mean. One should have fun writing his or her reviews not going on endlessly about exactly the same each time. ;) you sent your review two-times but is okay. I just wanted to inform you :)

**MzBellezza: **Thanks for reviewing :)

**update nagger: **so not sure if you are an anonymous reviewer...I will just guess and say yes. Correct me if I'm wrong...kay?

**cupcakecutie8847: **I am sorry to say this but this is a FANFICTION it doesn't need to completley agree with the books and yes I read them and know that it never happened like that. This is a story of when Harry has a brother and everyone except those who know of it believe that said brother is the boy-who-lived while the family treats Harry like even the dirt under their shoes has more worth. Thank you for the critic and really, I warned in the summary or do you see in the books Harry Potters brother?

**athenakitty: **Yes I forgot to mention that Harry is on the potion assigned for that and Snape will make his thoughts about what happened to Harry and how Lily could let it happen next chapter. However, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Niotpoda: **Thanks for the honest review. I will be truthful and say I like honest ones more than fakes. Thanks for the tip with the beta I will look into it, until then hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

* * *

><p>The lessons &amp; Quidditch<p>

* * *

><p>Harry was the first to wake up. He summoned a clock to show what time it was. It was only 5.45 o'clock; he looked around and found the other boys still asleep. Deciding that he could as well explore the castle a little bit he got ready for the day and stepped in the common room.<p>

Only to find Caligo sitting by the fire. Caligo was right now only shadowy visible and it seems he has something to say.

With that, the hazy figure at the fire sat up and looked at him. Then Caligo smiled. "Harry."

"Caligo."

"That idiot of a goat is too obsessed with the bawling, spoiled brat to notice me, but Hogwarts recognized me and is on my side." With that, Caligo seemingly disappeared. Harry knew that that was not really so and the other just hid in the shadows. After that very short conversation, Harry decided to go to the library. Madam Pince and he had hit it off quite well after she saw the respect Harry showed her books. There he read about an hour and half before he got up to the great hall to eat something for breakfast.

As he entered the hall, his gaze immediatly zoomed in on Quirrel, Snape and Dumbledore all who seemed a bit skittish if nothing else. He then went on his way towards the Slytherin table and began breakfast. As he was one of the first persons to arrive he was almost finished when the rest of the school arrived. Draco Malfoy sat to his right were as Blaise Zabini sat to his left. As Harry stood to leave, he could hear his 'brother' and the weasel throwing jokes about him. The professors had already handed out the plan for his lessons and thus he was on his way to Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall was already there, Harry could tell with his senses but he could not see her until his gaze landed on a tabby cat on the front table. He already read up what a human had to do to be able to transform themselves in animals, the successful wizard or witch was called Animagus.

* * *

><p>The class began with an instruction to the subject and than they were told to practice transforming a match into a needle. He got it right on the first try and tried to create a decorated needle with an elegant swirling design. When he finally was finished with that Luke and Weasel bursted into the classroom much to the amusement of the class and a disappointed McGonagall who transformed back to her human form (She was watching them in her cat form).<p>

After a mild punishment, Luke and Weasel sat down and tried to do what they were all told to do. McGonagall came over to examine the result of the rest of her class and awarded a bushy-haired Gryffindor and him 15 points for each house.

* * *

><p>|||Harry's POV:|||<p>

* * *

><p>The next subject was fun considering that it was potion and all but I like potion that subject is damn useful for your live. Luke tried to sabotage my potion ending with the result that his blew up in his face. It was so funny to watch that unfortunate relation of mine being told of the whole time. Prof. Snape said that I had a natural talent for the potions and I could not await the next lesson.<p>

* * *

><p>By the time we had dinner, Luke had gotten literally into everything and even Peeves was pranking him worse than ever. I could only smirk at that as I ate my fill with a nurturing potion that Prof. Snape gave to me. All his misfortune cheered me quite a bit up. But even through that I didn't miss the calculating look the Headmaster gave me but I avoided looking into his eyes as I read in a book, in the restricted section, about Legilimency and Occlumency and I managed to feel the small pressure that is caused by the intruder who performs Legilimency when I looked the Headmaster in the eyes. I also already found out what so forbidden is at the third floor corridor, but really, when the Headmaster wanted to protect it why not letting his phoenix be the one to keep it safe but noooo! We must place a Cerberus inside a school full of children and banish any book with information about getting past the dog. Apparently, only the oaf Hagrid and Dumbledore seemingly know how to get past...<p>

Adults, one will never understand them even through one is one of them.

* * *

><p>Quirrel is extremley nervous the first week even more so when he discussed the different kind of possessions that could happen to a human mind and body. It was then that I narrowed down what was wrong with the strange turban wearing teacher. His lies were as bold as a Gryffindor rash is.<p>

* * *

><p>|||Normal POV:|||<p>

* * *

><p>Harry smirked as he thought about the revelation this week brought and wondered when Quirrel, the Squirrel was going to act. The faint waft of Dark Magic completly was not a dead give away. Nevertheless, he decided to wait for a better opportunity as it was already very dangerous to him but it seems that Luke got all the danger to handle. James practically forced McGonagall to let Luke join the Quidditch team and the match was drawing nearer and Slytherin and Gryffindor were at there nastiest, the Gryffindor team even tried to hurt Harry in an abandoned corridor, much to their surprise the Weasley twins were on Harry's side and pranked their whole team going so far as even turn their own brother who seemed to be only Luke's sidekick into an big tree frog. The rest of the Slytherin who heard of the commotion arrived and started laughing at the youngest Weasley and accepted Fred and George as an welcome ally. Harry already knew what the twins thought about Luke, as they were the only ones who saw how much they abused Harry and did not like the rest of the Potters as much.<p>

* * *

><p>The day of the match most of them all were not, really hungry and so got the two teams up, their stomachs doing flip-flops. Harry looked at the enchanted ceiling; something will happen today only what could happen? One of the players will be killed...in that case; he hoped it was Luke that was getting it today.<p>

Half an hour later...

Harry watched as Quirrel fixated his eyes on Luke and began to mutter, lips movement almost nonexistent. Luke's broom did a sharp curve and was now bucking to get rid of the rider like a wild horse or unicorn. As Harry glanced at the rest of the teachers he noticed Prof. Snapes eyes on Luke too, Harry knew that the others would fault Slytherin for their dead seeker and the elder Potters Harry, so it was obvious that Prof. Snape was not trying to rescue the brat out of sentimental reason but rational ones. Dumbledores eyes were fixed on Luke too, but his eyes hold an even stronger twinkle than usual. No wonder...he after all wants his boy wonder to be tested. Harry snorted the day Luke will have more power than the Dark Lord Voldemort is the day that hell will freeze over with pink ice. Meaning never.

* * *

><p><span>Hope you liked it. I am going to look into getting a beta so that the chapters have better grammar.<span>

Chapter five coming after 10 reviews, kay? Good.

See ya,

Ygg


	5. NO CHAPTER  AUTHORS NOTE

**Important Author Note:**

Due to the purge of . I wasn't sure to write more of this story. Of course I wouldn't take it down so easily so no panic, yes? What I also want to say I think it's a f*ing shame to put down well done stories just because they are normally MA rated. Really what's with that bullshit. They are losing over a thousand of fanfics just because of that.

My story 'The magical chatroom' for example, they want to erase it because apperently it's against rules. Now tell you what some f*ing person impersonated the one to inform us of inregularities so that we may change our fanfics to rules, to get me to erase it. It's bad enough that several of my favs were terminated from this site. Now I really am against such actions and if you were to sign up for the rebellion against the nonsense that has been done here, you really have my gratefulness.

On another matter I have started a poll of this story to give you the choice of how Harry shall turn out. The polls name is 'In the story 'Rise of the Shadows' should Harry be dark and help The Dark Lord or be neutral'. The choices are:

1) Dark and helping Voldemort

2) Dark and trying to become a Dark Lord (kicking old Mouldy-shorts of his trone)

3) Neutral and helping Voldemort

4) Neutral and opening his own side of war

5) Dark and killing Voldemort

6) Neutral and killing both Voldemort and Dumbledore and ruling the entire world

You can vote with two voices and to find the poll just go to my profile.

Thank you for your time and in reading this AN even through it wasn't an chapter. I will continue this fanfic so no worries over there but please vote. It's important for the chapter I plan to write but without your vote I can't finish it which is irritating. Sorry for the lateness of this AN but many things have happened.

Good bye for now,

Ygg


	6. SECOND AUTHORS NOTE

**Black Out on 27th of July!**

Spread the word! We are doing a black out. Anyone who participate is welcome in our protest march against the unfairness of !

The idea came from IkutoisSmexy

Got to IkutoisSmexy's profile get the story! I read it on 'Born from the Ashes of Betrayal' - Chapter Six

You have my gratitude

Yggdrasil299


	7. Pomfrey & Snape

**Yo, **

**I know I have promised to have this story updated for quit a while so I will say sorry to my supporters. You know I got a PM from a fellow author that has politely asked that I post a link here to a petition to stop the unfair flamers and the removal of our stories.**

/petitions/www-fanfiction-net-stop-crude-and-nasty-flames-and-stop-invalid-reports-2#

**The result of my Poll is: *drumrolls* Neutral and opening his own side! Please stop voting.**

**I really think the pettiness of it all get's really on my nerves.**

**Really, you guys are great. So many reviews, followers and favorites. I am happy and would like to thank all my Reviewers, Followers of this story and the ones who have added this story as their Favorite.**

**I don't think I know exactly which reviews I have read and wich I haven't but know this I thank you all to bother commenting on my story. :)**

**Now have fun with this chapter**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Pomfrey &amp; Snape<p>

* * *

><p>|||Pomfrey POV:|||<p>

I really couldn't believe what the Potters did to one of their sons no less, even going as far as encouraging the other to treat Harry like dirt under their shoes. Now I was running to Dumbledore to report the abuse even though I knew Severus would have already said it to the old goat. As I knocked on his door and entered, I saw McGonagall and Dumbledore having a shouting match, which I interrupted as I was going closer to Dumbledore, and slapped him hard on both cheeks and shout:

"How could you let that happen?" McGonagall looked at me bewildered, but I do not blame her, as I have never lost control like that least of all before Dumbledore. "You do know I will report that to the department of Child welfare." Now a dark look crossed Dumbledore as he heard my declaration and had even the nerve to be against that.

"Nonsense, Poppy, the Potters aren't abusive and Harry needs to be toughen up a little, while Luke is already pretty tough. You will report nothing!" he said in a superior voice, but I can see all the olds Headmasters casting him disapproving glances and even Fawkes was angry at him as he suddenly let loose a haunting music, but haunting in the bad way, before he flew of and out the window. I could not believe Dumbledore, a student was abused and he waved it off as nothing only because it would drag the rest of the Potters through the dirt. After that, I just shook my head and left without giving Dumbledore any indication that I promise something like that.

Now that I entered my hospital wing, I wonder at what I saw. The serpent shaped scar on young Harry wasn't without reason and I read during my studium that animal shaped scars have special symbolism and often mean the wearer has a sort of special bond with the one who caused the scar to appear. I sigh as I sit down on the office chair and wonder what to do, as I don't really have a choice when suddenly I felt someone before me.

"Hello Poppy." An innocent whisper greeted me. I froze at that cold voice. Then slowly I turned my eyes to the spot where I heard the voice coming from.

In front of me stood or was it floated a dark shadow. "I do intend to take Harry in when we finally have evidence against his family." My eyes almost popped out. This shadow wants to take Harry in? The shadow chuckled "Worry not. For I have no ill intention towards Harry. „Then what will you do once you have Harry? " "Once I have him? He already knows me. After all the only one who bothered to raise him was me." "You were the one who raised him? But then why didn't you do anything?" The shadow sighed and just pointed to the file in her hand. "Would you be willing to contribute in a trial against the headmaster and the Potters?" Poppy looked at the file and seemed to gather herself. With that, Poppy Pomfrey stood up and got her wand out. "I swear upon my magic and life that I will help Hadrian Kalyan Potter in any situation that he requires. So mote it be!" She said with a determined air around her. She could have sworn the shadow smiled at her before he vanished into nothingness.

* * *

><p>|||Snape's POV:|||<p>

While I sat in my private room in Hogwarts, I contemplated what to do. Harry shouldn't even been subjected to abuse in the first place it just isn't right. How could Lily do that? Petunia I could understand but sweet, innocent Lily. I got up and towards my cabinet, where I have a stash of Fire whisky. I really need that now. After downing the third glass, an unnatural darkness comes before my fireplace. Suddenly a shadowy figure stood where the darkness was. "Greetings, Severus." The figure whispered. "Greetings, Who or what are you?" I said and I was aware that I was slightly intoxicated. The figure chuckled and snatched the Fire whiskey bottle out of my hand. "I would like to talk with you when you are at least still coherent enough." I nodded my head dazed. "What would you like to talk about?" I desperately tried to exterminate the fuzzy feeling in my mind. "Harry Potter. I intend to gain custody of him but I need your help with that." Suddenly I was awake and alert. "And what would you do with Mr. Potter?" I asked suspicious. "I intend to give him a home. All I ask is that you help me when the Potters and Dumbledore have to appear in a trial that you will help Harry. By the way, his full name is Hadrian Kalyan Potter. I believe the name will be changed if the trial will be in my favor." I stared at the figure wide-eyed and then nodded slowly my head. I took out my wand and said, „I swear upon my magic and life that I will help Hadrian Kalyan Potter in any situation that he requires. So mote it be!" A flash of dark blue light later and I have completed my magical oath. The shadowy figure inclined its head slightly. "My name is Caligo." With that, the figure dissolved into shadows.

* * *

><p>|||Harry's POV:|||<p>

I jolted awake as Caligo shook me gently and relayed to me that Madam Pomfrey and Professor Snape were on our side. I should also know that later in the week I would get mail to appear in front of the Wizengamot to the trials of the Potter's and Dumbledore's. It took me really by surprise how slippery my friend is. He told me with luck the Potter's custody of me is to be revoked. Therefore, with a peaceful smile I snuggled more into my bed and wished Caligo goodnight.

* * *

><p><strong>This Chapter is the story what they did. Poor Severus doesn't know what to think with Lily abandoning him like that. Pomfrey wants the head of Dumbledore and both begin to resent and hate the Potters.<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**Ygg**


End file.
